


Break Time

by jessie_cristo



Category: Legends of Tomorrow RPF, Prison Break RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Crossover, Infidelity, Jealous Jared, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie_cristo/pseuds/jessie_cristo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared catches Jensen kissing one of the stars from the new show, Legends of Tomorrow. The other man is Wentworth Miller, an actor both Js have admired in the past, having both been fans of the show Prison Break. How is Jared supposed to compete with that? After almost ten years together, is this the end of J2 forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Time

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been a huge fan of Prison Break and I adore Wentworth Miller and Dominic Purcell... so when I heard BOTH of them were coming to the CW, I was ecstatic! But because my brain is almost always on Supernatural, I got to thinking, what if... 
> 
> Further Note:  
> In this fic (my world) Jared and Jensen have been glass closeting since season 2 of Supernatural when they started officially dating. Everyone associated with and working for the studio know they are a couple but don’t admit to it in public, and is not made into a big deal. 
> 
> Initial fears that their relationship would mar the credibility of the show were proven unfounded as the fanbase grew in leaps and bounds; many fans tuning in to see what they thought would be a nonstop gay-fest with ghosts and monsters thrown in once in a while, were disappointed at first to see that the lovers played straight brothers all the way - close and co-dependent, but brothers nonetheless. These fans soon grew to love the brothers (Sam and Dean) for themselves and not as extensions of Jared and Jensen, and so the show is now in its tenth season.
> 
>  
> 
> Big thanks to my advisors and betas [Dinkwerks](http://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2Fdinkwerks%2Fprofile&h=JAQF2jRn5&s=1) and [StoryTeller76](http://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2FStory_teller_76&h=nAQEtwqo7&s=1) Thanks for your patience, ladies! *hand to heart*

**WARDROBE TRAILER ‘SUPERNATURAL’ LOT**

“Hey Misha, have you seen Jense… what the hell are you wearing?!” Jared burst out laughing.

He stared in amazement as the smaller man spun around to face him, hands outstretched, half-crouched in a ready-to-rumble pose. “Well, it sure ain’t my auntie’s apron… it’s a Spider-Man costume, what do you think it is?”

“I know it’s a Spider-Man costume, you ass… I meant, WHY are you wearing it?”

“For the Legends of Tomorrow welcome party… you do remember it’s tonight, right?”

“Shit, I completely forgot!”

Misha laughed as he turned and pointed at a box sitting in the corner of the room. “Jensen figured as much. That’s for you.”

Feeling a warm glow in his gut, same one he always feels whenever Jensen does something sweet for him, Jared eagerly opened the box, excited to see what Jensen had picked out. He laughed as he instantly recognized what it was. Curious, Misha came over to look.

“Boba Fett! He got you a Boba Fett costume!” Misha fell onto the nearby couch, laughing uproariously.

Jared frowned down at the smaller man, yanking the helmet out of the box, both men not noticing the slip of paper fluttering to the carpeted floor. “What’s so funny? I love Boba Fett.”

Misha continued gasping clutching his stomach in laughter. “Yes… but… you… you’re…” he broke down laughing again, this time wheezing as he struggled to breathe, his face dark red with exertion.

“Misha, if you don’t explain what’s so fuckin’ funny soon, I’m gonna hurt you, man… I swear to God!”

Finally bringing himself a semblance of control, Misha stood up and gestured at Jared with one hand. “Look at you, man… you’re gonna be the Jolly Green Fett at the party. What’s the point of a costume when everyone will know it’s you?”

“Well, I like it. I’ve always wanted to dress as Boba Fett. I’m glad Jensen remembered.” He said, firmly, as he gathered up the box to take it back to his trailer to get dressed, then paused to look back at the black-haired man who’d returned to posing in front of the mirror. “By the way, what is Jensen dressed as? Did you see him?”

“Nah… well, not really… but 10 minutes after he dropped off your costume, I saw a Luke Skywalker crossing the lot. You’re Boba Fett, so I figured he must’ve gone with Star Wars, too.”

Jared nodded, thinking Misha was probably right. He hurried to his trailer then, eager to get dressed, and to the party to see how Jensen looked in his costume. He knew his boyfriend, who was also his co-star and best friend would look amazing in the Skywalker getup and he was dying to see it.

But he paused again to look back at the preening man at the mirror. “Oh and by the way… Mish?”

Misha’s turned his head to look at Jared, curiously.

“You’re supposed to wear underwear with a snug costume like that. Right now, with your dick going one way and your balls the other, and the seam pulling up hard in between… you look like you have a mutated vagina in there.”

Misha’s eyes shot back to his own reflection in the mirror, eyes dropping to his groin - he blushed a deep red as Jared walked out laughing. “But it took me forever to get in this damn thing!” he wailed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**MAIN OFFICE, CW VANCOUVER FILMING LOT**

“JARED!” screamed the petite redhead as she launched herself into his arms, making him grunt as he took her full weight and swung her around in a circle. He laughed as he looked down at the vivacious little bundle.

“Only you would choose to be a seven-foot-tall Boba Fett, and this geek loves you for it!” Felicia chirped, her green eyes shining up at him.

“I’m not seven-feet tall, Fell!” he objected.

“Pssh… I’m five-five… to me, you are! Did you just get here?”

“Yep. Completely forgot about the party. Jensen got me the costume. Guess he knew I’d forget, as always. I swear I’d forget my head if it weren’t attached. The man is too good for me.”

“Oh, you take care of him, too… don’t think we don’t see it. You two can be so sweet to each other, I get toothaches just watching!”

Jared blushed slightly, but grateful for the enduring support from the spunky, audacious actress.

Clearing his throat, he glanced around the crowd in the converted lobby of the studio’s main building. The buffet was to the right - an assortment of finger foods spread down a long table, complete with a bubbling champagne fountain at the end. He also spotted a chocolate fountain just beyond the champagne, on a separate table. Oh, he was definitely going to hit that! But first, he wanted to find Jensen.

Turning back to Felicia, who was giving Misha, who’d just walked in, pretty much the same welcome she’d given Jared, but unlike Jared, Misha had slung her over one shoulder and was preparing to ‘rescue’ her. Jared laughed at their antics, and just barely remembered to grab at Misha’s arm to prevent him from running off with her too soon.

“Hey Fell, before you run off with ‘crazy’ here, have you seen Jensen… I mean, Luke Skywalker anywhere?”

Felicia had been laughing so hard, she didn’t catch the first part of Jared’s question. “Huh? What was that, Jare?” she asked, craning her head around to see him, still giggling slightly.

“Luke Skywalker? Have you seen him?”

Misha spotted the champagne fountain then and swiveled to face Jared, turning Felicia away from him. “I spot a source of sustenance I must get this young lady to, citizen. Farewell, and may the force be with you.” He then turned and began to fake-run away, knees raised high with every step. Felicia bust out laughing again, but managed to call back to Jared before disappearing into the crowd.

“Last time I saw Skywalker he was out on the patio flirting with Captain Cold.”

“Wait, what?! Flirting with Captain who?” shouted Jared.

A tall, buff man, dressed in a long coat with a flared hood and fancy goggles around his thick neck, stepped up to Jared, smiling warmly at him. “Captain Cold… or to be more precise, Wentworth Miller, saw them talking earlier, too. Hi, I’m Dom.”

“Yeah, right. Dominic Purcell. Yeah, man… loved ya on Prison Break. Link the Sink!” Jared gushes, even being a television celebrity in his own right, didn’t stop him from being a fan of others and showing it, too. Dom seemed to be instantly charmed and flattered.

“I’ve watched your show, too.” Dom said.

Jared’s brows flew up in surprise, and Dom laughed. “I’m no fangirl or anything, but I’m up to season eight, watching on Netflix. Very decent show and you do a great Sam Winchester.”

Jared flushed pleasantly, feeling immensely flattered. “Wow, thanks man. It’s really great meeting you.”

They shook hands, warmly. And though sincerely happy to meet Dominic Purcell, Jared’s mind kept wandering to Jensen, wondering if Felicia had been joking or not. He had an overwhelming urge to find Jensen… right now.

“My co-star Jensen, is a huge ‘Prison Break’ fan… I’m sure he’d love to meet ya, too. I was gonna head outside to look for him, wanna join?” Jared asked, as he pulled the helmet off and cradled it under one arm, as he ran his fingers through his long hair to fix what he knows is a major case of hat hair. Not noticing that as he casually scans the room again while fixing his hair, Dom is watching him closely, his eyes running appreciatively down the long length of Jared’s body in the tight-fitting costume. His eyes shoot back up to Jared, when the younger man drops his hand back down.

He smiles slowly at the young man, unable to hide the heated interest building in his gaze. “Yeah sure…” he finally answers. “I was looking for Wentworth, anyways. The head honchos want the cast for photo ops soon. So tell me about yourself, Jared. How’s it feel to have such a successful show? Ten years and counting! Can’t even imagine being able to do the same show for ten fucking years….” Dom turned and gestured for Jared to go first.

“Oh man, it still trips me out that we’re still here…” Jared started, as he led the way. Not noticing again as Dom takes a second to admire the view of Jared from behind. Dom bit his bottom lip as he watched Jared’s plush ass flex as he walked.

Dom started to follow when he was stopped by a light hand on his arm. He turned and smiled hesitantly at a shorter, Asian kid that was looking at him. As he began talking Dom adjusted his thinking, realizing the kid was actually not a kid, just an adorably smaller, yet good-looking young man. His smile widened when he recognized him as another actor from ‘Supernatural’. ‘He plays Kevin Tran, what was the actor’s name again?’ He couldn’t remember. ‘But damn, does the show go out of its way to find only the hottest male stars, or what?’ “Kevin Tran.” He says, smiling at the younger man.

Osric blushed, but smiled happily. “Hi, um it’s Osric, actually… I just wanted to tell you how much I really love ‘Prison Break’ and also looking forward to the ‘Legends’ premiere… and to also pass on some advice.”

Dom glanced up and noticed Jared had stopped halfway thru the crowd and had turned to look back when he noticed Dom wasn’t following. Dom signaled to him to continue on and that he’d follow. Jared nodded before turning to smile at a woman next to him who was obviously trying to get his attention. After speaking a couple of words to her, he turned and continued working his way towards the glass doors that led out to the patio.

He turned back to Osric, curious as to what he had to say. “I’m eager for ‘Legends’ too it’s a fun show to work on. As for PB… did you know it’s coming back for a short run next year? Went and I just signed on for it, and I hear more and more of the original cast are signing back on too.”

“No WAY!” Osric couldn’t help gushing, excitement shining all over his face.

“Yep, we were pretty happy to get the news and the offer to come back. So about this advice you mentioned? Hate to rush ya but Jared’s expecting me.”

“That is so awesome about Prison Break, but yeah… the advice is about Jared.”

“Oh?”

“I saw the way you were looking at him, and I get it, believe me I do.” Muttered Osric, a slight flush tinging his cheeks. “But you’d have no chance with him, whatsoever. He’s like, totally taken and others have tried with him many times, but he’s ah… well, you work for the studio now, so you’re gonna find out sooner or later, but Jared is... Jared is, um…” Osric floundered, unsure if he was doing the right thing.

“Jared’s gay.” Dom cut in, amusement plain on his features. “I know.”

“Oh! Okay, cool… well you should know that he’s not only gay but he’s also exclusively Jensen’s – and vice versa, right?”

“Dude, I watch the show. Whomever DOESN’T know that they’re a couple by the third season has either got homophobic blinders on, or are in a deep state of denial. I’ll admit, I didn’t know they were exclusive, ya know… some couples play well with others… and Jensen is super-hot too.”

Osric blushed deeply, feeling like a naïve fool as he finally caught on to what Dom was alluding to. Dom noticed the blush and found it fascinatingly adorable. He wanted to tease the younger man about it but decided not to. “So what you’re telling me is that if I made a play for Jared that I’d just fall flat on my face?”

“Or get your face flattened by Jensen.” Osric laughed, Dom raised one brow as he flexed his impressive arms and wide, muscled shoulders. “Or maybe not…” Osric added biting his lip, his eyes glazing as they ran up and down Dominic’s impressive physique.

Just then, Felicia bounced up to them, throwing one arm across Osric’s shoulders, giving him a friendly half-hug. “Hey Ozzie, sorry to butt in.” she then turned her head and smiled sunnily at Dom. “Hi there, I’m Felicia… and no offense but you’re new here and I just wanted to take the opportunity to clue you in on Jared and Jensen, before things got outta hand.”

Dom’s brows flew up in surprise. Osric laughed. “It’s okay, Fell… I just gave him ‘the talk’.”

“’The talk’, huh?” asked Dom. “Do you guys do this all the time for them?”

Before either could answer, Misha stumbled up to them, pulling at the crotch of his costume. “Dammit, shoulda listened to Jared about wearing underwear.” He was mumbling to himself. He looked up and smiled sheepishly at the three. “Sorry, wardrobe malfunction. Um, Dom! Hey dude, nice to see you again, man. I needed to talk to you about Jared…”

“You’ve GOT to be kidding me.” Muttered Dom, as Osric and Felicia fell against each other laughing.

**TEN MINUTES EARLIER, OUT ON THE PATIO…**

There were quite a few people out on the patio escaping the loud music and crowded lobby, enjoying the unseasonably comfortable cool night air. Being as tall as he was had its advantages though, and Jared could see with one glance around that there was nobody dressed as Skywalker here. Turning, he made his way to the wide, terrace steps that led to the upper level of the patio. Taking two steps up, he paused as his head cleared the floor of the next level and he was able to see clear across the smaller area above.

Right away, he spotted the Skywalker costume and the guy next to him was recognizably Wentworth Miller in his Captain Cold getup. About to call out, Jared froze as Jensen leaned in close to Miller, running one finger down his chest in a clearly flirtatious manner; and judging by the smile breaking out on Miller’s face, he was more than happy at the invitation evident in Jensen’s every move and stance.

Jared saw red. ‘How could he? At a network party too, where everyone could see… where everyone would know! Jared could picture people giving him sympathetic glances or being unable to meet his eyes completely as they realized Jensen was stepping out on him. As they realized what a fool Jensen was making of him. He wanted to tear across the patio and rip them apart, then to pound his fist into Miller’s face, but he suddenly felt as if his chest had been ripped wide open, and it took all his willpower not to whimper out loud.

Jared stumbled back down the two steps, his mind reeling. Jensen was cheating on him! The man he’s loved first and foremost in his life for the past ten years was cheating on him! This can’t be!

He turned to go back but on the second step he froze again as he spotted the pair in a heated embrace, kissing passionately - Miller’s hands running up the outside of Jensen’s thighs, and up his back until he was cradling Jensen’s blond-wigged head. Choking back a sob, Jared hurried away, his eyes wide and swimming in unshed tears. Just as he got back to the glass doors, they opened and Dominic stepped out.

“Hey Jared, sorry I took so long, I was talking to… hey, man. You okay? What’s wrong?”

Jared furiously blinked back his tears, his face going from ashen gray to a flushed red in seconds, as a near blinding rage filled him. How dare he?! How the hell could Jensen do this to him after all these years? Fuck him, if he could do it so easily, then Jared decided he could, too. His crazed gaze fell on Dominic, and the older man frowned in confusion as a seductive smile broke out over Jared’s gorgeous face, making Dom’s cock twitch in the pants of his tight Heatwave costume. ‘Fuck, that smile is lethal.’ He thought.

“Care to dance, Mr. Purcell?” Jared purred at him, making the fine hairs on Dom’s arms tingle and rise, a slight shiver going through him. Forgetting all the ‘advice’ he’d been given earlier by Jared’s guest stars, Dom nodded dumbly and let Jared grab his hand to lead him back into the crowded lobby, where the lights had been lowered and the dance floor opened up.

He spotted the incredulous stares of Misha, Osric and Felicia as he was pulled past them, and all he could do was shrug and nod towards Jared who was obviously the one pulling Dom along.

Jared was so determined to prove to himself that he could be as heartless as Jensen that he shoved a guy in a Phantom of the Opera get-up out of his way and pulled Dom into his arms on the dance floor. The song was a slow one, and Jared pulled Dom close wrapping the other man’s large arms around his waist, as he draped his arms around the thick, muscled shoulders.

People watched them on all sides of the dance floor, quite a few gaping in shock, some of his own co-stars smiling and giving him thumbs-up and other signs of approval. However, people he knew to be from the Supernatural production were actually glaring or muttering behind their hands as they shot him poisonous glances. Dom also spotted Jeremy Carver arguing with Victor Garber, Dom’s co-star on Legends, Carver kept pointing at them, his movements erratic and frantic-looking. Dom knew they were fighting because of him and Jared. “Holy shit, what have we started here?” he muttered in Jared’s ear.

Jared picked his head up from Dom’s shoulder, and glanced around. “Screw them. I’m a fuckin’ grown man. I can dance with whoever I want to. It’s just a fuckin’ dance. You don’t mind, do you?” Jared growled.

“Um, no… but I thought you and Jensen were…”

“No! We’re through… I’m so done with him!”

“What happened, Jared? I really don’t mind being your rebound man, but are you serious about it being over with Jensen? From what your friends were telling me when they delayed me earlier, you and Jensen are exclusive and hot and heavy.”

“Not anymore.”

“Geez, what happened?”

“They were kissing!” Jared hissed, his eyes welling again, but he blinked furiously to keep the tears in. “They were one fuckin’ step from just dropping trou’ and fucking each other right there on the patio. I fuckin’ hate him!”

As more couples began to fill the dance floor, Jared stopped dancing and pushed away from Dom a bit. “I’m sorry, Dom. I know I was using you to make a statement, but I’m just gonna go wash my face then get the hell outta here. Not in the mood for a party anymore.”

“It’s fine, Jared. Why don’t you let me drive you?”

“No, it’s fine, I’ve got a driver.” He kissed Dom softly on the cheek in gratitude, patted his shoulder then turned and walked away, wide shoulders slumped in defeat.

Jared walked dejectedly through the door that led into the dim, narrow hall that had two or three offices to the right, with the bathrooms at the far end. As he walked by one of the open office doors he never noticed the shadowy figure sitting slumped at a desk, suddenly sit up and then stand quickly as Jared walked past.

Hard hands clamped down brutally on Jared’s shoulders, making him yelp in surprise and shock. He was turned and shoved into the darkened office so hard, he ended up slamming into the desk. He gasped in pain as his knees and thighs took the brunt of the force, his upper body sprawling over the large wood and metal desk, sending folders, piles of paper, picture frames and other odds and ends flying.

“What the fuck?!” he growled, but he was grabbed again and spun so fast his head whirled, and he gasped again as he was slammed back onto the table face up, a large, trembling hand holding him by the throat but not squeezing. His attacker forced himself between Jared’s long legs until he could loom over him, and only then did Jared see it was the Phantom of the Opera guy. “What the fuck!” he repeated, louder. “What is your problem, man? Who the fuck are you?!” One hand shot up to grab at the wrist of the hand at his throat, the other pushed at a solid, chest as he kicked his legs trying to break free of his assailant, without having to actually hurt the guy.

Despite being shoved around, Jared hadn’t really been hurt and he’d always been reluctant to use his training and size to fight people. He always preferred to try and talk his way out of fights. “Who are you? Why are you doing this?!” he gritted out.

His assailant leaned further down so that the light from the small lamp in the corner lit up his mask perfectly, and then Jared could finally see the bright green eyes he’d recognize anywhere, brimming with tears staring at him through the mask. “Jensen?!” Jared choked out. He hastily reached up and stripped the mask off. It WAS Jensen… eyes blood-shot, swollen and his entire beautiful face wrecked with sorrow.

“Jensen? What the… when did you change your costume?!”

“How long, Jared?”

“Was that you I pushed aside near the dance floor? Oh my God, this means you’re NOT Skywalker… that wasn’t YOU! Oh my God, I’m such a dumbass!”

“What the FUCK are you talking about?!” Jensen shouted, his face reddening as he shouted down at Jared. “I’m asking you how long has it been going on, Jared? How long have you been fucking around behind my back?!”

“What the hell, Jen?! I’m not cheating on you; I’ve NEVER cheated on you. I thought YOU were cheating on me!”

“YOU were the one grinding with Purcell on the dance floor!”

“I only did that to get back at you! I was so fuckin’ pissed I wasn’t thinking straight at the time. And we weren’t grinding! I thought that was you kissing Miller out on the patio and I just lost it!”

“I haven’t even been out to the patio yet, Jared. Guy snared me the moment I got here – still don’t know how he knew it was me – and we’ve been talking about the shoot scheduled for tomorrow up until I saw you dragging Purcell onto the dance floor. Why in the hell would you assume that was me kissing Miller?” Jensen straightened up and was about to step away, until Jared sat up on the table and hooked his heels behind Jensen’s thighs, holding him in place as he grabbed both of Jensen’s hands in his.

“Misha said you were dressed as Luke Skywalker and I saw Luke Skywalker kissing Miller, and thought it was you. I’m so, so sorry Jen… I’m such a fucking moron! I never should’ve doubted you, baby. Please… forgive me.”

“I wanted the Skywalker costume but it was taken already. The only thing left was this Phantom costume. I was so caught up in making sure I got you the Fett costume I didn’t think to reserve Skywalker for me until it was too late. But I left you a note with your costume, telling you I was the Phantom!”

“There was no note, Jensen! I could only go on what Misha said.”

“Misha?! Since when did you start listening to Misha? I swear, I’m gonna kick his ass, later!”

“It’s not his fault. He only guessed at it, he never said for sure it was you. It just seemed logical that you’d go ‘Star Wars’ too.”

Jared cupped Jensen’s face and ran his thumbs over his cheeks, wiping away the tears. He knew Jensen teared up at sad movies, pictures of abused animals and even when he was extremely happy. But he only ever really cried when he was extremely angry or sad. And Jared hated that the tears that had given Jensen the puffy, red eyes and the scratchy voice, were because of him.

“I’m so sorry, Jen. All this because of a mix-up of costumes.” He crooned, pulling Jensen in for a hug. Sighing as the smaller man nuzzled in under Jared’s chin while wrapping his arms tightly around Jared’s waist.

“And you wonder why I hate masquerades.” Jensen mumbled against Jared’s collarbone where he’d begun to nibble.

“So why get us the costumes and come to this thing in the first place?”

“Because I knew you’d wanna go and that you’d wanna dress up, too.”

Jared tilted Jensen’s head back and caught his lips in a hungry kiss. “Always thinking of me. Fuckin’ love the way you love me. I’m the worst husband in the world.” He said, lips pressed to Jensen’s.

Jensen laughed and pushed Jared back onto the table. “No, you’re not… you’re still the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” He muttered, as he turned his attention to undoing Jared’s Boba Fett pants. Grumbling as the complicated buttons and zippers forced him to slow down and figure it out. He was forced to lean in close to Jared’s crotch just to get a better look at the fastenings. As he worked at releasing Jared, he could feel the bulge underneath his hands growing and pushing out more and more.

Getting impatient, Jensen slotted his hot mouth over Jared’s cock, sucking and pressing at it with his mouth, his saliva and hot breath seeping through the fabric of the thick pants. Jared groaned, his head thumping back onto the desk. “Oh fuck, Jen… oh yeah. Aw shit… wait, wait…” he sat up and began furiously working at the buttons of his pants. “If Boba Fett had to go thru this hassle every single time he wanted to get some ass, imagine how little he must’ve gotten. Poor guy must have the bluest balls in that galaxy far, far away.”

Jensen reared back laughing. “Oh my God, Jare. I love the way your geeky brain works!”

Jared glanced up at him, grinning happily. He loved Jensen’s full body laughs. It always had been his most cherished sound in the world.

Finished with his own pants, Jared eagerly attacked Jensen’s… finding it ridiculously easy to pull on the wraparound sash and letting the pants sag down Jensen’s strong thighs. He peeled dark blue boxer briefs down too, then gently grabbed Jensen’s cock, making the older man choke off his laugh and put his full attention back on Jared. “Fuck, yeah.” Jensen groaned, grabbing onto Jared’s shoulders to steady himself, as his legs began to tremble.

Jensen’s cock may not be as long as Jared’s, but it was thicker and Jared even named it Belle. When Jensen asked why, Jared had simply replied that Jensen’s cock was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen – and so to him, it was Belle. The first time Jared had referred to Jensen’s dick as Belle, Jensen was understandably upset. What self-respecting dude would use a girl’s name for his dick? Gay or not. Jensen had tried for quite a while to get Jared to stop calling it the ‘Belle to his Beast’ for weeks and months, but to no avail. He’d finally given up but made Jared promise to never tell a soul or to use it outside of the bedroom.

Now, as Jared wrapped his huge hand around the base of Jensen’s cock, he worked it slowly as he leaned in to kiss and nip at the skin where neck met shoulder. Jensen’s head dropped back as he groaned loudly. “Ah Jay… oh baby. Shit, yeah!”

Jared worked his hand up to the tip, fingering the slit where precome was now flowing freely. Using it to slick up his palm, Jared gripped the tip of Jensen’s cock loosely while twisting his wrist at the right pressure points, making Jensen cry out in bliss.

Pulling Jensen closer, he lined up their dicks, slotting them side by side, as he pressed himself against Jensen and began bucking his hips, making their rock hard cocks slide against each other. The friction feeling good but still not enough. Jared didn’t realize he’d given a whimpering plea until Jensen pushed him back onto the desk and then climbed up to straddle Jared.

Reaching between their bodies, Jensen used the precome flowing from both of their reddened, engorged cocks to slick them up. Then, lining them up again, Jensen mashed his hips down upon Jared their cocks pressed between their two bodies; rubbing, slipping and sliding in an intoxicating rhythm. The glorious friction threatening to burn through what brain cells he had left.

Jensen leaned down to capture Jared’s lips in a searing kiss, tongues delving deep, twisting together. The only sounds in the room was their gasping moans and pleas for the other to go harder and faster; along with the sound of their hips slapping and squelching together as both of them held back as long as they could to make it last. But then, Jared ran his large hands down Jensen’s back until he was gripping Jensen’s firm, perfect ass in both hands. He squeezed lightly and then pulled the cheeks apart, working his fingers closer together until he was able to press one finger into Jensen’s pink, puckered hole.

Instantly, Jensen tightened around Jared’s finger and he shouted out loud as he came, dropping down onto Jared, Jensen bit the crook of Jared’s neck hard, yet not enough to break skin. The sensation of being marked set Jared off, his come mixing with Jensen’s as he continued to buck up against the lax man on top of him, milking his own orgasm for all it was worth, until finally his head fell back with a thump against the desk for the second time.

Frowning in disapproval, Jensen reached up to run one hand behind Jared’s head, massaging him firmly yet gently. “Stop doing that.” He admonished Jared.

“Can’t help it.” Jared murmured, dreamily. “I think you killed me.”

Jensen grinned down at him, then gasped softly as Jared removed his finger from Jensen, and then lovingly running his finger around the sensitive hole, before giving a light slap to one delectable ass cheek. He smiled at Jensen’s disappointed look, craning his neck up to capture that sexy pout with his own lips, kissing Jensen deeply until they were both gasping. “Don’t worry your pretty lil ass, babe. I’ll give it all the attention it wants, later. Just not here.”

Laughing like errant schoolkids; Jensen used his cape to cover the come covered mess his costume was in, while all Jared could do was hold his helmet at crotch level while trying to use Jensen as a shield. Working their way thru the crowd and out the front doors was nerve-wracking and yet every time they looked at each other, they both had to fight to keep from cracking up laughing.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

INTER-OFFICE MESSAGE:  
TO: D. PURCELL  
FR: J. PADALECKI  
DOM, SORRY AGAIN FOR THAT AWKWARD DANCE AND PUTTING YOU IN THE MIDDLE OF MY FIGHT WITH JENSEN. YOU’LL BE HAPPY TO KNOW THAT WE MADE UP THAT VERY NIGHT AND THINGS ARE BACK TO NORMAL FOR US. AS AN APOLOGY AND A THANKS FOR YOUR KINDNESS, MAYBE ALL 3 OF US COULD GET TOGETHER FOR DRINKS ONE NIGHT? MAYBE EVEN WENTWORTH WOULD LIKE TO JOIN US?

PS: OK, I CONFESS… WASN’T KIDDING ABOUT JEN AND I BEING BIG PB FANS. WE’D LOVE TO HAVE DRINKS WITH THE BOTH OF YOU. WED. NIGHT 8-ISH? JENSEN’S APARTMENT, STUDIO DRIVER CAN BRING YA. STEAKS FOR DINNER… HOPE Y’ALL EAT MEAT?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

INTER-OFFICE MESSAGE  
TO: J. PADALECKI  
FR: D. PURCELL  
SOUNDS GREAT! WENT’S IN. AND NO NEED TO APOLOGIZE FOR THE DANCE. IT WAS MY… AND I DO MEAN, MY PLEASURE. AND YES, WE’RE BOTH CARNIVORES HERE. WENT AND I WILL BRING THE BEER.  
SEE YA THEN ;)  
PS: WENT’S ASKING IF YOU COULD BRING LUKE SKYWALKER ALONG? LOL

\--------------------------------------------------------------

INTER-OFFICE MESSAGE  
TO: D. PURCELL  
FR: J. ACKLES  
NO… HE’S ‘MY’ PLEASURE. KEEP YOUR “;)” TO YOURSELF.  
PS: HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHO LUKE SKYWALKER WAS? DID HE GET A NAME?

\----------------------------------------------------------------

INTER-OFFICE MESSAGE  
TO: J. ACKLES  
FR: D. PURCELL  
TREAT HIM GOOD AND WE WON’T HAVE A PROBLEM. DROP THE BALL AGAIN AND I’LL BE THERE TO PICK IT UP FASTER THAN YOU CAN BLINK. ;)  
PS: WENT SAYS HE ONLY GOT A FIRST NAME. MATT.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

INTER-OFFICE MESSAGE  
TO: D. PURCELL, W. MILLER  
FR: PADACKLES

MATT CAN’T MAKE IT TOMORROW NIGHT. HAS A SHOOT FOR A PILOT IN LA THAT DAY. SO IT’S JUST US.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

INTER-OFFICE MESSAGE  
TO: PADACKLES, D. PURCELL, W. MILLER  
FR: ENTIRE CAST OF LEGENDS AND SUPERNATURAL

YOU GUYS DO KNOW THAT EVERYONE WITH ACCESS TO THE NETWORK’S SYSTEM CAN READ ALL THE MESSAGES, RIGHT?

PS: CAN WE COME? :P


End file.
